Awkward
by missymagi
Summary: Clary's friend likes Jace, but Clary's other friends think that Jace likes Clary, so things get awkwarddd...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Mortal Instruments**

CPOV

"JACE, give it back!" I cried out with laughter.

"I will give it back, Clary," his sly grin beaming down on me, "As soon as I check through each page to find those naked photos you drew of me."

"Ugh! Get over yourself! I have a lot better things to draw then your fat ego!"

"Oh you did not just call me fat!" Jace had that evil glint in his eyes as he took off with my sketch pad.

I chased after him, but Jace was too fast. He stopped running to taunt me by waving my sketch pad at me as I tried to get to him. Suddenly a brilliant plan formed in my head.

I slid myself to the ground to look like I fell and then I wrapped my hand around my left ankle. "OWWW!" I winced. I had my eyes squinted shut. I peeked through my lashes to see Jace's amused expression turn to panic.

"Clary!" He ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not!" I winced again. "I think I sprained my ankle." I opened my eyes again and saw that Jace put my sketchpad down as he went to his knees to check out my ankle. "OWW!" I snapped the second he touched me.

"Don't be such a baby." He teased, but he didn't try to touch me again.

"Well you shouldn't be such a sucker."

Jace looked confused. "What do you mea-" I grabbed my sketchpad and jumped up as I ran away. I stuck my tongue out at him and raced off to find Simon or Isabelle.

"You really suck, Fray." Jace yelled from the distance. "I hope you know that!"

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Clary!" A cheery voice next to me called.

"Hey, Aline, sup?" I asked. I was walking fast paced still looking for Simon and Izzy.

"Oh not much, I was just wondering if you know if Jace is seeing anyone."

I grinned. Aline always has had a crush on Jace, but she would never admit it- till now, at least. "Nope, he's single as far as I know of."

"Good, because I think I like him!" She giggled. "And for you sharing that information with me I will, in return, tell you that Sebastian is single and ready to mingle." We both started giggling.

"I guess it's not a secret that I like him, right?" I chuckled.

"It's as much as a secret as me liking Jace." Aline joked back.

"Well good luck." We both called as we went our separate ways.

XxXxXxX

I found Simon and Isabelle talking at our outdoor lunch table from last year. It is the beginning of junior year and everyone is trying to enjoy the last few moments before the school bell rings making summer break officially over.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked over. "I am such an idiot. I just ran around the whole friggin school looking for you guys and for some reason I didn't check over here first."

"Well we always knew you were an idiot, Fray." Simon smiled, wildly. "We watched you and Jace. It was very entertaining. Kudos for using your woman power to trick him."

"Woman power, huh?" I laughed.

"So did he ask you out yet?" Isabelle cut in.

"No, why would he?" I shot Isabelle an odd look.

"Well he likes you, duh!" She giggled. "We just can't tell if you like him back."

"What are you talking about?" I wailed. "And _we?_ Are you agreeing with this, Simon?"

"Well, yeah." He said.

"Please explain this?" I said through my teeth.

"Where to begin," Simon started, while Isabelle finished. "He acts different when you are around. He is nicer, still sarcastic, but not in a vicious way. If I were to fall he would laugh his ass off, but when you fall he runs over immediately and doesn't make fun of you till afterwards. He is always considerate to your feelings and when he sees you talking to some random guy-especially Sebastian- he gets all dark and moody. Oh and when he is frowning and brooding, he suddenly is all smiles when you show up."

"Okay, even if those things are true, I think you guys are just reading into this a little too much!" I said desperately.

"I can even tell and you know I am the most oblivious person around!" Simon shot at me.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried. "_Shit!_" Aline likes him and if he likes me then Aline will hate me!"

"Damn that sucks. Aline is really sensitive." Isabelle said.

"Thanks, Izzy." Sarcasm dripped heavy. "I am not going to let this ruin my friendship with Aline!"

"Well do you like Jace?" Simon asked. I honestly never thought about it.

"NO! Of course not!" I said a little too fast. "I like _Sebastian!_"

"And she finally admits it!" Jace's voice popped into the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Jace!" I tried to sound causal, but I just ended up sounding awkward.

"So, Sebastian, huh?" He sounded calm, but I did notice his eyes seemed darker than before and that he looked a little tense. _I'm just being paranoid!_

"Yup, Sebastian." I nodded my head to my words. Jace's eyes were searching my face hard- maybe to see if I was lying. I glanced over nervously at Simon and Iz. They were madly grinning because they knew they were right. Jace's hand reached for my face as he tucked my hair behind ear. His hand slid down my cheek as he let body shivered from his touch. _Shit!_

"I think you can do better than Sebastian." Jace said. "Here." He unzipped his sweatshirt and draped over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I mumbled, numbly as I slid my arms through it. I knew he would never accept it back if I declined. "I should go to class."

"We both have math first." He pointed out. "Why don't we walk together?" I figured that this year would be good because I had a lot of classes with friends, but now I'm not so sure because a majority of my classes were with Jace.

"Umm, maybe tomorrow because I have to, uh, go and um get something," I completely sounded like I was blowing him off. _Damn it!_ "I mean we do have like 5 or 6 classes together so we'll, uh, walk later. See you in class, bye!" Jace looked confused by my oddness, but he seemed to have brushed it off.

_Let the awkwardness begin._

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Please review if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I got to math a second before the bell rang. I was too busy stalling before I would have to see Jace again. He waved me over the second I walked in.

"Hey!" He grinned. "Saved you a seat." I blushed a little as I tried to cover it up by pulling my hair to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I murmured. The class began and the teacher began to go over the rules for the year, so of course I tuned it out. Before I knew the teacher was done talking and Jace turned to face me.

"So guess who asked me out." He said.

"My mom, right? Damn I knew she had a thing for you, I just hope this doesn't strain our friendship." I teased, but immediately scolded myself, if he does like me, this might lead him on…

"Yeah she did, but that was last week and don't worry there were no hard feelings after we slept together." He grinned wickedly. I giggled and then I dug my nails in my skin to remember not to flirt! "Anyways Aline asked me out on my way to class."

"Oh, really?" I tried to sound surprised, but I really just sounded plan stupid. "What'd you say?"

"I told her no." He grinned. "I think that makes it official that more than 75% of the girls in this grade have asked me out."

I chuckled. I felt a little pleased that he said no to Aline. "So why'd ya say no?"

"She's not my type."

"All girls are your type." I pointed out.

"That's true. I just like someone else." _Damn it_!

"Oh and who might that be?" _Please let me be paranoid. Please let me be paranoid. PLEASE LET ME BE PARANOID!_

"Unlike girls, we guys don't share who we like."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's in my rights as an American citizen."

"You're such an ass!" I whined. "You know who I like!" The second my words hit Jace's ears I saw him flinch as if I slapped him.

The bell rang.

"Like I said, guys don't go squealing when they like someone." Jace turned away. "Come on lets to English."

OoOOoOoOoOOoO

Mrs. Bowers let us pick our sits in English. "Where do you want to sit?" I asked Jace.

"Back row, by the window." He said. "Come on." He went to grab my hand, but I instantly flinched it away.

"What are you doing!" My voice was filled with hysteria. Jace's face scrunched together as he tried to make sense of my action.

"I was going to pull you to the back of the room?" His answer came out as a question.

"Well don't!" I felt my face flush as I walked quickly to the sit Jace wanted. Jace slumped down in the seat next to window.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" I wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Well for starters, you are avoiding eye contact with me and you also just snapped at me before for no apparent reason."

I looked Jace in his gold eyes. "I'm sorry for not looking at you." I sounded bitter. "And I had every right to snap at you! I thought you were going to…attack me or something!"

Jace's eyes narrowed and a small smile formed on his lips as he walked over and leaned down on my desk. "Oh I know what this is about, you are just mad that I wouldn't tell you who I like."

"What? Me? Mad?" I scoffed. "Dontcha worry, Jace, I am soo over that. And who says that I'm mad?" His eyes were searching my face to see if I was lying and then he leaned closer to my face. "Oh look! Class is starting; get back to your seat so I can pay attention." I quickly said.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but I guess he had enough of my oddness and sunk back into his seat. I pulled my hair to the front to cover my face so I wouldn't see Jace, but I could feel his eyes watching me. After the teacher finished explaining the rules of her class the bell had rung leaving no time for Jace and I to talk. Thank God.

"Too bad we don't have next period together." Jace mentioned. He had a frown on his face.

"Yeah, too bad." Jace's eyes narrowed.

"You're glad that you don't have every class with me, aren't you?"

I blinked."What?"

"Well you just said "yeah, too bad" as if you meant to "Yeah, how awesome is that!"

"I'm going to be late for next class and you are just being paranoid, my _friend_." Jace didn't seem thrilled by my comment, but oh well.

XxXxOoOoO

Health class was horrible, mostly because Aline was in the class.

"OhMyGod, Clary!" Aline rushed over to me the second I walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jace turned me down!" She didn't look as upset as she sounded.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I looked away unable to hide my smile.

"Yeah well I'm over it." I looked back at her and she was smiling.

"So is Jace on your hate list?" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Nah, he was too nice when he said no-which is really odd considering this is Jace we are talking about."

"Well I'm glad you are okay." I hugged her gently.

"I am so happy to have such good friends who are soo caring and sorry that I took Jace off the market for you and Izzy."

"Hmm?" I pulled away and tilted my head.

"Girl code, duh! You can't go after my crush, Silly!" She giggled.

"Not that I'm interested in Jace, I thought you said you were over him?"

"Well yeah, but you still can't go after a use- to- be crush! Haven't you ever read the girl book?"

"Oh, right, silly me." Now I am completely positive that she is going to kill me! If she ever found out that Jace might like me then she will turn the whole school against me. Ughhh!

XoXoXoXoX

My phone kept buzzing for the last 3 periods straight. And they were all from Jace with a few exceptions from Simon. I ignored all of his messages. I knew he'd be pissed at me, but maybe this will get him to hate me. Simon and Izzy assured me that I was doing the right thing. I had to make sure that I wasn't leading him on.

I walked into the lunch room and Jace already had our table ready.

"Thanks for getting our table from last year, _buddy_." Jace gave me a funny look, but I ignored it. "So how are you teachers, _amigo_?"

"There…good, I guess." He sighed. "You would have already known if you ever bothered to check your texts."

"Oh I did check my phone." I said causally. Jace's face turned into confusion.

"Well why didn't you respond?" I didn't want to be a complete bitch that just isn't me.

"I don't know! I don't text in class anymore!" It came out sounding pretty lame and defensive.

"Change in beliefs?" He asked. Jace didn't seem to believe a word that came out of my mouth.

"Yep." I quickly looked away.

"I don't believe you." I turned back towards him. It hurt to look at him. The contempt was so strong that I had to fight the urge to not look away.

"And why is that?"

"Simon is in my health class and I asked him who he was texting and he said _Clary_." _Shit_.

"Oh, well, he…umm, this…this is pretty awkward, huh?" I joked. Jace's jaw fell open. Before he could respond, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and a bunch of other people joined our lunch table.

Everyone all talked about their day so far and how awesome all their classes are. Jace barely joined in the conversation. He kept shooting me dirty looks every time I began to speak.

XoxOxoXoxOxoX

The bell was going to ring any minute so Jace and I walked to our art class together.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ignored your texts. Simon was asking me for advice so I _had_ to respond to him. You weren't the only one I ignored!" I told Jace before we walk in.

"It's fine. I just want to know what is wrong with you." He stopped walking and turned to face me. A piece of hair fell into my eyes and Jace went to push it away. I recoiled away from his touch. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep flinching like a scared animal?"

"I thought you were going to punch me." I said. "Honest mistake."

"Are you on crack or something?"

"Or something." I muttered under my breath as we grabbed a table.

The teacher told us to free draw the whole period so Jace and I just talked.

"So we should go to the movies on Friday and then back to my place afterwards." He said. _OMG is he asking me out on a date! Damn it!_

"You and me? At the movies? Then your place?" What!" I squeaked out. I am pretty sure my face looked petrified. Jace cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah that is what I said and of course Izzy and Alec, maybe, and Simon I guess would come as well." He looked away. "And as for you what question…I believe that we were making these plans yesterday."

"Oh, right." I sighed in relief. "Us _friends_ hanging out like _friends_ normally do."

"Yeah. Are you sure you are feeling alright, _friend_?" He asked.

_This was going to be a long week._

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Clary seemed perfectly fine this morning, but then suddenly she became _weird_. What could I have possibly done wrong?

"YO, JACE!" I turned around. "WAIT UP!"

"HEY, SEBBY" I called backed as I stopped walking. He ran up to me.

"Damn it, man, don't call me that!" He scolded, but for some reason I wanted to really piss him off. What could Clary possibly see in him? Not that I cared anyways.

"I know you like it when I call you that, Sebby." I gave him a suggestive head nod with a wink.

"Shut up, man. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Clary? Is she single?" I felt an odd twinge in my gut, but I ignored it.

"Yep, she's single alright." Sebastian grinned.

"Good, I was thinking of asking her out."

"Are you now?" I had a fake grin on my face.

"Yeah, she is _fine_." I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off his face. "I was scared for a second." He paused. "I thought you guys were together or something."

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged, thinking back to how many times she called me a friend today. "She's just a _friend_."

Sebastian left and I continued my walk home.

XOxoXOxoXO

Simon and Izzy were giggling on the couch as I slouched down on the one across from them. "Did you guys notice anything strange about Clary today?"

They looked at one another and they leered. _ That can't be good._ "Mhmm, we did." Isabelle had an evil look on her face.

"Well do you want to tell me why she was such a freak today?"

"It's quite simple, actually." Simon's grin widened. I glared at him.

"She likes you!" Isabelle squealed. My mouth fell open.

"She _what!"_ _There was no way in hell that Clary likes me! She can't like me! We have been friends for too long, that'd just be weird. Sebastian likes her! He would ruin me if he ever found out…._

"I think you heard the girl." Simon taunted.

"No! No! No!" I groaned more to myself. "What could possibly make you guys think this?" Desperation was thick in my voice.

"Well whenever she has a frown on her face, it immediately vanishes right when you show up. She always laughs at your lame jokes or comments even no matter how stupid they are. She always tenses up when she sees you talking to girl who isn't me. And her eyes always, immediately, fall on you."

"You guys are just being ridiculous." I shook my head. "This doesn't explain why she was acting like a freak today."

Simon took over now. "Of course it does!" He scoffed. "She is trying to hide her feelings from you!" Thoughts of her flinching from my touch, ignoring my text messages, _oh no._

"So do you like Clary back?" Isabelle

"What! No!" I answered a little too fast. "Besides she said she likes Sebastian, didn't she?"

"She was lying, duh!" Isabelle threw her hands up to give more emphasis on her statement.

"So who _do_ you like?" Simon asked. "Clary did say that you said you liked someone…"

"I was just joking around!" I whaled. "I don't like anyone at the moment!" _Damn it!_

"Sucks, man" Simon mouth thinned. "You probably led her on with that statement…"

"She can't like me guys! _Sebastian likes her!_ He will destroy me if he ever finds out!"

"Well good luck to ya, Jacey, Clary will be here any minute!" Right on cue, the door bell rang.

XOxoXOxoXO

Isabelle giggled as she opened to door for Clary. An uneasy feeling crept down my spine. "Clary!"

"Hey, Izzy!" I knew her well enough to know that was fake enthusiasm. "Hey, Simon," she glanced at me and looked away, "Jace."

"Hey, Clary!" Simon and Isabelle seemed overly excited about her being here.

I swallowed, "Clary." She went to go sit on the couch opposite of me, next to Simon.

"Simon," Isabelle said. "I need you to help me fix my grammar mistakes on my homework assignment."

"You already got homework?" The confusion was clear on my face.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I can help you guys." Clary quickly said.

"No, no, Simon is all I need." Isabelle's wicked grin beamed brightly. Clary looked panicked.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?" I asked. "I'm sure Clary would be a wonderful asset to your grammar team."

"I said no already!" Isabelle dragged Simon to her room. That just left me and Clary, who was biting her lip intently.

"Sooo…." was all I could say. Clary looked over at me.

"Sooo…" She retorted. "Looks like this school year will be fun. We have so many classes together and all." She sounded strange.

"Yeah..." I nodded my head and Clary looked away.

"You know what, I think I'm guna go." She swallowed. "I, uh, just remembered that I have to do this thing for my mom and so yeah, I'm guna go." I knew she was nervously babbling. I guess what Izzy and Simon said was true…

"Um, okay, I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, in school." Now I was sounding awkward.

I was going to walk her out, but I decided against it. She might think that I like her if I did that… I gave her a lame wave and she blushed and as she walked out the door.

**Updated twice in one day! Don't think that I'll be updating this upcoming week. Too much school work le sigh. Thanks again for your reviews =)**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

Why was Jace acting so weird all of a sudden? I guess maybe he realized that I know that he likes me. He has been avoiding me as much as I have been avoiding him. We barely speak to each other. Jace always looks like he wants to say something, but always decides against it.

Alec drove onto my drive way in a black jeep Commander. Since the windows were tinted, I wasn't expecting Jace to be in the back with me. As I got in I sat as close to the door as possible, but what was odd was that Jace appeared to be doing the same thing.

We walked over to Simon once we arrived. He was sitting on the school steps. His head piped up and I caught a silent exchange between him and Izzy that put a smile on his face.

"They are definitely up to something." I said to no one in particular.

"Umm, ready for math?" Jace asked me as we strolled into the school. I nodded as we both kept our hands stiffly on our sides.

We walked into math, as someone called my name. "Yeah?" I responded before turning around. It was Sebastian.

"I was wondering …if you wanted to hang out on Friday?" He asked.

"I would love to, but I have other plans, sorry." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Actually," Jace's voice cut into our conversation. "Clary, Sebastian can join us on Friday. We are going to the movies with our usual friends." Jace informed him.

"Great." Sebastian grinned. I was gaping at the fact that Jace just set a date up for me. _Maybe he doesn't like me…_

I smiled at Sebastian as he left the classroom and then I headed to my seat. Now it was time to swallow my pride. "Jace?" I called.

"Yeah?" He grunted out. I flinched at his tone.

"Lets' go cut math." Jace was about to protest, but I grabbed his hand a pulled him away.

"Clary, why are we doing this?" He had a slight grin on his face as I led him to an empty picnic table in the court yard.

"I want to explain to you why I've been acting so…_strange_…" He held up a hand to stop me.

"You don't have to say it." Jace said. "I already know. Izzy told me and so did Simon."

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I swallowed.

"Well it was good effort. I mean it must have been ridiculously hard for you to keep hiding your feelings for me."

"What are you talking about?" I heard hysteria in my voice.

"You like me, I get it. And it's okay, no awkwardness, promise." He gave me a smirk…_that bastard_.

"_I _like _you?_" I sputtered out. "Who the fuck told you that!"

"I already told you, Izzy and Simon." He said patiently.

"_They_ told _me_ that _you_ like _me_!" Now it was Jace's turn to become hysteric.

"You thought…"He started shaking his head. "Why would they _do that?_"

"I have no idea…" We both stared ahead at the empty field in front of us. "I guess they wanted us to get together…" He cocked an eye brow and we both started hysterically laughing.

"Wow, do I feel stupid!" Jace cried out between laughs. "Sebastian would have killed me if you liked me."

"Aline would have killed _me_ if you liked me!" We kept laughing for another five minutes.

"I think we should go out." Jace said with all seriousness. "And who cares what Sebastian or Aline do."

"What?" I asked. _Did he just ask me out?_

"For pretend, of course, since you don't have romantic feelings towards me and I don't have romantic feelings towards you."

"Right." I sounded rough.

"Just to mess with Izzy and Simon to make them regret what they did."

"I like the sound of that, but what do I do about Sebastian?"

"I don't know." Jace sighed.

"Well you better think of something since you are the one who set me up on the date!" He gave me a mocking grin.

"I thought you liked me soo…I just wanted you to get over me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I giggled. "Ready for next period, boyfriend" I winked.

"Of course, girlfriend." He winked back. "Wrap yourself on my arm so we can look the part."

"Okay." I hooked arms with Jace and leaned into him.

**Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little bit sexual…**

CPOV

Everybody stared at us. I could see the headlines now: _CLACE_. Jace had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he pulled me into him. We walked over to Isabelle and Simon, whose expressions were beyond shocked.

"Hey guys!" I gave a big fat grin. I slid out of Jace's grip and then I entwined our hands.

"Why are you guys…doing that?" Simon asked. He looked nervous.

"Holding hands?" I asked and Simon nodded.

"Because we are in love." Jace answered for me.

"You guys are in _love_?" Isabelle's eyes popped open.

"Mhmm, we are." I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck and crushed my lips onto his. His lips were tight at first, probably didn't expect me to do this, but he loosened up.

"Ewww, get a room!" Isabelle squealed as she grabbed Simon and ran off.

I pulled away fast. "Well they bought it!" I couldn't hide my smile.

"Yeah, they did." Jace looked pleased.

XOXOX

We didn't see Simon or Isabelle most of the day, but we made sure to hold hands in the hallway just in case. Jace even offered to carry my books. We definitely looked like a real couple.

When we arrived to our table in the cafeteria, Jace pulled out my chair for me and I giggled.

"You guys are SO cute together!" Isabelle looked satisfied.

"Thanks." I grinned back at her. "We already have our couple nickname."

"You do?" Isabelle asked.

"We do?" Jace gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah we do!" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. This was just too much fun. "Clace."

"Clace? I like the sound of it, my love." Jace gave me a secret wink.

"It is cute and ewww you guys already have cute nicknames for each other?"

"Yeah." We both said.

"Simon, Jace, go get us some ice-cream from the ice-cream sale!" Isaballe commanded them. Jace got up and pulled his hand out of mine.

"What flavor, Clary?" He asked.

"You know what I like." I gave him a suggestive wink.

"You guys are sooo gross!" Isabelle cooed for like the hundredth time.

I watched Jace walk with Simon over to the ice-cream stand. I had to admit that there were worse guys to be fake boyfriends with.

"So, Clary," Aline's voice cut through my voice. "You and Jace are a couple now?" I looked over at her. She had a mad glint in her eye telling me that I should watch what I say.

"Yeah, looks like it." I gave her an uneasy smile.

"Did you purposely let me ask Jace out knowing that he already liked _you_?" She was definitely pissed.

"NO! Of course not!" I answered a little too fast. "Jace said that he realized that the only girl he wanted to ask him out was me and I was like, that's so sweet, and then we got together."

"I'm sure." Aline scurried off to her lunch table. Isabelle stayed silent and the boys returned.

"Vanilla, my favorite." I commented as Jace handed me a vanilla cone. I was surprised that he even knew that I like vanilla.

"I know what you like, Babe." He winked at me.

"Nice, Jace, you got ice-cream all over your face." Simon pointed out. He and Isabelle looked oddly amused.

"Where?" Jace asked as he picked up a napkin.

"Don't worry, Babe," I pulled his hand back down and grabbed the napkin. "I got this." Jace raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned my face near his. My heart started pounding, erotically as I brought my tongue to the bottom of his left cheek and up to mid cheek. Licking more places than there was actually ice-cream. Jace was completely frozen. He looked at me with wide eyes.

Fearing that he'd screw this up, I planted my lips onto his. I cupped both my hands around his mouth so that the kiss looked intense. Soon, Jace was kissing me just as fierce as I was kissing him. His hands wrapped into my hair and I moved mine into his hair. Nothing ever felt so right than this.

"Guys, you seriously need to stop." Simon sounded serious. "A teacher just entered the room."

I broke away first. I dared myself to look Jace in the eyes. He gave me a look that I couldn't identify.

"So I think you guys should know that Simon and I are a couple." Isabelle mentioned.

"That's great you guys." They looked cute together. I climbed onto Jace's lap so that I was straddling him. I gave him a small peck on the lips and then I started sucking on his neck. I gave little kisses over to his ear where I playfully bit it.

"I have to go." Jace pulled me off him and abruptly left the room.

"I wonder what that was about." I pondered out loud.

XOXOXOX

JPOV

I ran into the bathroom stall to relieve some tension that was building up. _Damn it_. _Clary doesn't feel this way about you_. _It is all an act._ The voice in my head kept telling me.

"Jace, you all right?" I heard Alec ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sounded strange.

"I saw you run in here like it was the end of the world…so I thought…" His voice started to trail off. "Are you jacking off?"

"What!" I answered way too fast.

"Well that explains everything." He laughed. "Who set it off?"

"Clary." I sighed. I got out of the stall and started to wash my hands.

"Clary, seriously?" Alec gave me a disbelieving look. "She's pretty, but I thought you considered her more as a sister."

"I do, or did at least." I rubbed my head, feverishly. "We are fake dating because Isabelle and Simon were trying to set us up together or something."

"Oh I heard about that." Alec said.

"Clary kept kissing me and I was alright with that, but then at lunch she licked my face and then she rubbed herself against me and bit my ear and started kissing me again…"

"Was she trying to have sex with you?" Alec looked shocked. "I never knew Clary was capable of doing anything so…_sexual_."

"Yeah well now you know." I said dully. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I like her a lot, Alec, and I just can't keep pretending that this is all a show."

"Why don't you try to get Clary to fall for you? You know, play the same game she's playing, but better of course."

"You know what, I think I will."

**Thanks for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! **


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I saw Jace sitting in art class. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey," I breathed out.

He grinned at me. "Hey."

"So about what happened at lunch…I'm sorry if I took things a little too far." My eyes winced at the memory of me licking his face.

"It was perfect." He reassured me.

"Then why did you leave so suddenly?" I challenged.

"Don't worry about it," he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Are we supposed to PDA when Iz and Simon aren't around?" I asked.

"Of course we are." He scuffed. "We want the whole school to know we are a couple, right?" I nodded my head. "So we must be the part all the time." He grabbed my hands and started to rub his thumbs in circular motions on my hand. People nearby were watching.

"Okay." My voice was uneven.

"I love you, Clary Fray," he stared me in the eyes as he said it. Something wasn't right. He sounded so _sincere_. "Forever and always." A blush was instantly on my cheeks.

"I love you too, Jace." He smiled. "Always and forever." I stumbled out just as Jace kissed me gently on the lips.

"AWWWW!" the whole classroom chorused. I pulled back, immediately. Jace looked satisfied.

XOXO

JPOV

I put everything I felt for Clary in that one sentence: _I love you, Clary Fray_. She looked shocked as if she could tell that I really meant it.

Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment when everyone awwed at us. She looked adorable. The back of my hand gently touched Clary's cheek. Her face turned even redder, causing me to smile. She turned away from me and started to draw the flowers we were supposed to be drawing.

I watched as all her concentration was focused on outlining the flowers.

XOXOXO

CPOV

_OMG_ I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! Jace kept watching me, so intently, as if he really is in love with me. _What if Isabelle and Simon weren't lying, what if they thought that we really did like each other?_ My eyes always did seem to find Jace no matter where I am. I _can't _like Jace.

He put his arm around me and started to rub small circles on my lower back causing me to shiver. He draped his sweatshirt around my shoulders and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. The bell finally rang and I told Jace that I'd be right back.

I raced into the bathroom to take a breather. "I can't believe you and Jace finally got together." Maia came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well believe it." I sighed as I splashed water onto my face.

"I thought you guys were faking it when I saw what you guys were doing at lunch, but then in art I realized it was real."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well actually I still think you are faking it, but Jace, he is being real." She said.

"No, he's not." I confessed, "We are pretending."

"Trust me, Clary, Jace is not pretending." She gave me a knowing grin. "He is completely in love with you."

"How can you tell?" I bit my lip.

"Well you see, some guys look at girls like they want to have sex with them, but then there are other guys who look at girls like they already did, and that is how Jace looks at you." She smiled. "I have to go,"

"Bye." And she left the washroom. I splashed water in my face a couple of more times to cool my flushed skin.

XOXO

"Hey," Jace greeted me once I came out. He kissed my ear. "You were in there so long that I thought you might have fallen in." I laughed a little. "Though your hair is wet…"

"I didn't fall in!" I giggled as I playfully smacked him. "I was just talking to Maia."

"You guys are friends?" I nodded. "Isabelle's coming over, quick!" Jace crushed his lips onto my and his tongue licked for access. I allowed him in. The kiss was strong. Jace was putting a lot into this, I could tell, but _why_?

"Do you guys ever stop doing that?" She asked.

"Yeah," we both mumbled as we slowly let go of one another.

"We should all go on a double date this weekend."

"With who?" Jace asked.

"Me and Simon, of course!" She looked very happy.

"Okay." Jace agreed for the both of us.

**Once again, love all of your reviews! I hope this chapter turned out okay!** **Continue review/subscribing/favoriting/etc… =) **


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

The week went by too fast for my enjoyment. I really loved the fact that I could do whatever I want with Clary and she just had to go along with it and vice versa. I kissed her nonstop whenever we were near Simon and Isabelle. I also gave her a kiss before every class started. I made sure that my hand was always in hers. _Too bad this was all fake._

We were meeting Simon and Isabelle at Taki's for our date. I marched over to Clary's house and rang the bell. My heart was thumping in anticipation. The door opened to reveal a Greek goddess. She was gorgeous. Her hair was shimmering and her green tank top looked gorgeous on her pale skin. She was wearing short-shorts, which was totally hot.

"Wow," I gapped. "You look beautiful." Clary blushed and slid her gaze to the floor. I felt a smirk play on my lips.

"Save the compliments till we are with Iz and Simon." She mumbled.

"I figured if I told you now then you would be more likely to believe it is true."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She had that disbelieving look on her face. Her hair fell onto her face.

"Of course," I scuffed as I brushed her hair back. Her blush deepened. "I've always thought you were beautiful."

Clary coughed, "We better go."

XOXOXO

We arrived about five minutes late. I grabbed Clary's hand as we walked inside. Simon and Isabelle were laughing about something once we got to their booth.

"Hey!" They both said. Clary and I scooted into the booth opposite of them. I put my arm around Clary and she leaned in.

"Rules for tonight," Isabelle started. "No making out every five minutes!"

"Okay, that's fine." Jace stated. "Every six minutes is good for us, right, Clary?"

"Yeah, six minutes is totally good." She pulled my face down and planted her lips right onto mine. Suddenly the whole world seemed to slip away, like it usually did whenever Clary and I kissed.

"Ughhh!" Isabelle complained. "I changed my mind. No more kissing for the rest of this date!"

Clary pulled away. She looked reluctant though…

"What are we even doing tonight?" I asked.

"I was thinking miniature golfing?" Simon piped up.

"Awww that sounds good to me, Beau!" Isabelle gave Simon a peck on the lips.

"Hey, I thought you said no kissing!" I pointed out.

"Shut up, Jace." Simon chastised.

XOXOXO

"C'mon, Clary, let me show you how to use the golf club." She was being so difficult. I walked over to her and put my arms on her arms as I gently swung them to show her how to hit the ball. I noticed goosebumps forming on her as I breathed on her neck. _She has to be attracted to me_.

Clary hit the ball with my help and she scored a hole-in-one. "OhMyGod!" She jumped up and down. "I did it! We did it!" She hugged me so tightly. It was a genuine hug. I hugged her back.

Then Isabelle hit the ball next. I was going to tell her that her swing was too strong, but it was too late. The ball bounced off the imitation Statue of Liberty obstacle and smacked Clary dead center on the forehead. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Oh!" Isabelle gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Clary!" I kneeled down and gently lifted her into my lap. "Call for help!" My hands felt sticky. My heart was beating so fast. She looked so peaceful except for that angry red mark that was on her head.

Once we got to the hospital, the doctors started treating Clary immediately. Apparently it was a slow day, thank God. Clary's mother used up most of the visiting time, but I was allowed in for the final hour. Clary was still asleep, but she might wake up at any moment.

"Clary," I whispered. Her hands felt so cold, so lifeless. "I know you probably don't feel this way about me, but I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, avoiding the huge golf ball sized wound. "Please wake up." She was still lifeless except for the slow rising and falling of her chest. I sighed, glancing at the clock, visiting hours were almost over.

"Jace?" I heard her quite voice whisper.

"Clary!" I felt a sense of relief. She looked dazed and beautiful, but mostly dazed.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up. "Ouch!" She fell back down.

"Isabelle's golf ball ricocheted off the Statue of Liberty and smacked you straight in the forehead causing you to fall down backwards and crack your skull open."

She blinked. "Well that sounds painful." She muttered. I gave her a slight chuckle.

"Visiting hours are over, Sir." A small nurse spoke softly. "Clary, are you hurting?"

"Yeah," she sheepishly agreed.

"Okay," the nurse gave something to Clary.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Clary." I gave her a gentle smile as I walked out of the room.

"Jace?" I walked back in. "For the record, I love you too."

**Hey thanks for all of your reviews/subscriptions/favorites! You are all awesome! Sorry that I went MIA for a little, I just had too much work to do and I was falling behind. Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. **

**So my friend forced me to watch Camelot and now I am starting to like Jamie. Lol**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

_I love you too, I love you too, I love you too._ Clary's voice echoed in my head all night long and for the next two days as well. I would have done something or said something at the hospital to her, but Clary passed out right after she said that.

Clary was supposed to be home from the hospital today. Apparently the concussion was only minor, but she still isn't able to go back to school.

"Hey Miss. Fray, can Clary have visitors?" I asked. Miss. Fray gladly said yes and I went straight to Clary's room.

She was sitting up watching TV. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she was wearing sweats. She was beautiful. "Hey," She smiled at me. Her voice was a little horse.

"Hey," I smiled right back. "What are you watching?"

"Reruns of Dawson's Creek," She shrugged, but then patted her bed for me to join her.

"Seriously, Dawson's creek?" I raised a brow.

"Don't judge a show unless you've watched it!" She blushed.

"Oh, I've watched it." I said, she gave me a questionable look. "When I hung out with Alec, Isabelle used to make us watch this with her." I shivered from the memory.

"Poor you," Clary giggled.

"So I wanted to talk about that night at the hospital," I cut to the chase. No point in beating around the bush.

"Okay then talk," Clary urged me to continue. _Did she remember or was she too doped up on painkillers?_

"Did you mean what you said?" I blurted out.

"And what did I say?" She challenged me. I felt embrassment flooding through me. _She doesn't remember!_

"When you said that you," I stumbled. "You said that you," I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't stand the idea of her not remembering.

Clary started hysterically laughing, "Of course I meant what I said! I love you, Jace!"

I sighed in relief, "I love you too, Clary." I planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So does this mean we are no longer fake dating?" She asked, shyly.

"I guess so," I gave her a huge grin. "It will be such a relief to kiss you and know that it's real."

"I know what you mean," she gazed in my eyes. "Hold me while I sleep," She mumbled as her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes as well. School was rough without her today.

XOXOX

CPOV

"Mom, I think I'm ready to go back to school." I told her as I got all my stuff together. I fluffed my hair like five hundred times since I was so nervous about seeing Jace. _He loved me!_

"If you say so," She gave me a skeptic look, but I ignored it/her. I waited outside for Jace to pick me up.

"Hey," He rolled down his window.

"Hi," I climbed into his passenger seat. Jace leaned forward and kissed me. I deepened the kiss. Our tongues were just tangling together. Pulling away, "We better get to school."

"Oh, yeah," he blushed a little.

XOXO

When we arrived at school, Jace opened the car door for me. "Thanks," I mumbled. He stared at me and I stared back.

"So," He said.

"So," I repeated.

"I guess we better head inside," He suggested as he grabbed my hand. His hand felt clammy, like he was nervous or something.

"Yeah," He walked me to my locker and we both leaned in about to kiss, but we ended up smacking noses.

"Ooh, sorry!" Jace quickly apologized.

"No, it was my fault, really!" I claimed.

"You have no faults," Jace said. My eyes narrowed. _What is up with him?_

"Um, right." We started walking to first period. "Oh, look, Isabelle and Simon alert," Jace looked over. "Hug me, fast!"

Jace opened his arms and then closed them as if he was debating how to hug me. I rolled my eyes and quickly wrapped myself around him and kissed him on the lips. Jace was very tense.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed. He gave me a confused glance so I sighed. "Is this boyfriend/girlfriend thing not working for you?"

"What!" He looked horrified, "No!"

"Then why are you acting so weird?" I glared at him.

"You make me nervous." He admitted. "I just don't want to screw this up_._"

"You don't have to worry about that, Jace," I gave him a reassuring grin. "I know exactly what I am getting myself into with dating you." Jace grinned at me as he dropped his lips onto mine, this time kissing me without the stiffness.

"I love you, Clary," He said so softly against my lips.

"I love you too, Jace." I whispered back.

XOXOXO

"Why is that you guys seem extra lovey dovey today?" Isabelle eyed us carefully.

"Yeah, you guys seem to be enjoying each other's company without hooking up 24/7."

"It was more like 25/8" I added, thoughtfully.

"Really?" Jace pondered. "I thought it was more like 27/10…"

I playfully smacked him as I attacked his mouth with mine.

"And they're back!" Isabelle chirped. Simon grabbed Isabelle and started smooching her, crazy.

**Since I felt bad about the little mishap I decided to write the real chapter 8. Don't worry my password has been changed so my friend won't be hacking this for a while...lol now she'll just hack my facebook -_-**

**review!  
><strong>


End file.
